1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating an electrical harness including a connector electrically connected to a plurality of conductors, and more particularly to an improved method and semi-automatic apparatus for fabricating an electrical harness including a plurality of insulation clad conductors electrically connected to a connector of the type having two rows of insulation displacement terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulation displacement terminals are widely used to make electrical connections with insulation clad wires because the step of removing insulation from a conductor prior to termination of the wire is eliminated. An example of an electrical harness fabrication machine which produces harnesses utilizing a connector of the type including a plurality of insulation displacement terminals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,650, issued May 27, 1986 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The disclosed electrical harness fabrication machine produces harnesses which include ribbon cable having a connector at each end. These electrical harnesses are produced by mass terminating the insulation clad conductors to the conductor-receiving portions of the terminals, then the terminals are inserted fully into the connector housing and a carrier strip that maintains the end spacing between the terminals during their mass termination is removed at some point subsequent to the termination.